A change of life
by Little Rini
Summary: Ok, this is sotra AU but im proud of it ^_^ please be nice and R&R oh and it's Relena and Heero like always ^_^
1. Default Chapter Title

Ok, this is sorta...AU. Im just having fun here. I don't own any of the band Staind's Songs, though if I did, I would make every one bow to me. I don't own gundam wing im just having fun! Oh and Nikki belongs to me ^_~ I just couldn't decide on a good drummer out of the girls, dorothy, just, scares me...sorry, she does.. >. 

Ok, let me make this clear, Relena Peace Craft is a singer of a band named 'Forever Bitch' (that is the name of a band my sister is in, you take the name you die!). She writes the lyrics and sings them. They sound like, guess who? Staind, just with a female voice. The bass guitar player is Hilde Shezbecker (Sorry if it's spelt wrong!) who also sings sometimes. The other guitar player is Catherine Bloom (Believe it or not!) and the drummer is Nikki Clay who sometimes also writes songs for the band, and does sing, it is possible! ^_^ 

Relena stood out on the stage and looked at all the people. She thought of Heero and all of the shit he pulled and began to hear the guitar and chimes. As the guitar began to stop the chimes from the drums continued after that it all went to gether and played the song 'A flat' infront of the loud crowd of people. Relena began to sing her parts. 

Relena:   
Trust In me cant trust I'm the whore I don't believe it   
All my life so scarred what for who you can't conceive it   
Everything you fear Ill be here you couldn't live it   
I whisper in your ear so loud, why can't you hear it 

I'm OK   
Nikki: Im ok   
Hilde: Im Ok   
Catherine: Im ok 

Relena:   
All my faith is gone you think I couldn't find it   
Pieces falling down shattered now get behind it   
In my mind alone, Lost in here I'm separated   
Crawl deeper in my hole safe in here from what I hated 

Relena and Hilde:   
All the demons in my head won't leave me   
I know I can hear them   
All the sacrifices made for nothing   
Don't show can't believe it   
Want to show that I'm good for something   
I can't you won't let me   
Are you running cause your words won't heal me   
Because you can't accept me 

relena:   
And I hate myself   
And I hate my face   
And I hate my world   
And I hate my ways 

relena: And I   
relena and Hilde: And I   
All except Nikki: And I   
All: And I 

Nikki: I'M NOT OK! 

IM NOT OK! 

IM NOT OK! 

Relena:   
I'm OK   
Hilde: Im ok   
Catherine: Im Ok   
Nikki: Im Ok 

relena:   
Trust In me cant trust I'm the whore I don't believe in   
All my life so scarred what for who you can't conceive it   
Everything you fear Ill be here you couldn't live it   
I whisper in your ear why can't you feel it 

Relena and Hilde:   
All the demons in my head won't leave me   
I know I can hear them   
All the sacrifices made for nothing   
Don't show can't believe in   
Want to show that I'm good for something   
I can't you won't let me   
Are you running cause your words won't heal me   
Because you can't accept me 

I don't believe it   
All: I don't believe it 

When they finished the crowed went wild and cheered loudly. Relena smiled . "Do we have a request?" Nikki said into her own mic. Relena went to the crowd and picked a partly cute guy from the crowd. "What do you want to hear us play?" Relena said. "I wanna hear Suffocate." he said in a yell. Relena nodded and walked back to her spot on the stage. "Well you heard him, girls, get ready!" Relena said. 

I feel nothing   
Longing for something   
Lie in bed to take your clothes off   
Show me what you're made of   
Just to soothe me 

(All alone)   
Leave me here I'm dying   
(All alone)   
Just kicked me in my face   
(All alone)   
All alone and crying   
(All alone)   
I suffocate 

I'm not gifted   
Slightly twisted   
Try hard try hard   
To see if I can push you any further   
Just to soothe me 

(All alone)   
Leave me here I'm dying   
(All alone)   
Just kicked me in my face   
(All alone)   
All alone and crying   
(All alone)   
I suffocate 

Please believe you'll save me, rearrange me   
I can feel your feelings running through me   
Take away my sorrow my tomorrow   
Heal me 

(All alone)   
Leave me here I'm dying   
(All alone)   
Just kicked me in my face   
(All alone)   
All alone and crying   
(All alone)   
I suffocate 

I'm suffocating   
SUFFOCATE (come suffocate) 

As the song ended Relena wiped the sweat from her brow. She was jumping around the stage as they sang the song. She smiled and looked out at all the people. "WE HAD FUN! SADLY WE HAVE TO GO! THANKS FOR COMING!" she screamed into the mic. She walked off the stage as the lights went off and the band left the stage. The hole stadium was lighted up so people could get out of their seats and go home. As the band's crew packed their stuff up they loaded the tour bus and headed to Japan. Home. Relena sighed, she didn't want to go home, that's not where she was suppose to be. Nikki agreed that she would rather be on the road than at her home town. 

Relena sat in a seat next to one of the dark tinted window. She held her note pad that held all of her songs she wrote. She held her pen and tried to think of a new song. The band was something she did for fun, since she left the sanq kingdom she needed something to do and this ended up the option she wanted. Still something was missing and she knew what it was. Heero was still cold and distant. He refused to leave her though, the only time he wouldn't be around her was when she was on tour. Relena feared every time she was coming home from tour that Heero would be gone. Duo and Hilde are getting married in 3 months and Catherine and her brother Trowa were happy with this since Catherine was begging to get tired of the circus. Nikki on the other hand was well, she was 'nothing' in her words. She could play the drums and that was good enough for her. Relena though tried to get Nikki to talk to her, in ways Nikki was like Heero, though Nikki actually talked. 

As Relena looked out the window she didn't notice Nikki sitting next to her. "So you trying to write a new song?" Nikki said and took Relena out of her thoughts. Relena nodded "Yes, but I can't seem to come up with anything." she said. Nikki smiled "What do you feel now? Write it down and make it into a song, that's what I do. Anyway, good luck, Im going to get me some vodka." Nikki said and walked off. 'What am I feeling?' Relena thought to herself 'Fear of Heero gone when I come home, fear of him never having feelings for me.' she thought and began to write.   


---The band's house and where Heero, Trowa and Duo are. (It's in Japan ^_~)--- 

Heero sat in the living room with a laptop in his lap and he typed like always. Duo was watching Power Puff girls an humming the theme at the same time. Trowa just sat on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. It seemed like it was a peaceful house intill... 

"WHERE BACK!!!" Hilde screamed as she ran in the door. Duo jumped up and ran to Hilde picking her up. Catherine walked in and gave her brother a hug and walked up to her room. Nikki walked in silently and just went to the study to be alone with her bags in her hands. Relena walked in last with her bags and a note book in her hand. She looked at the tour bus and waved by the bus driver and their manger. She turned around to everyone and smiled. Duo gave her a hug and Trowa nodded to her. Heero looked up at her and that was when he noticed her outfit. 

Since Relena wasn't in school and 22 she would wear her own cloths and today she was wearing a black beanie with the words 'Snoogens' on it in red. (A/N: I LOVE JASON MEWES!!! ^_^) She had a black string strapped shirt that showed her stomach and black jencos with black sneakers. "WOW CHeck out Relena." Duo yelled while looking at Relena. Hilde pulled hard on duo's braid. "OWWW!!!" Duo screeched and saw that Heero was giving him a death glare. "What happened to the wu-man?" Hilde said noticing that Justice boy wasn't around. (A/N: I pick on Wu-man too much ^_^) "He went to see Sally at the Perventers Head Quarters and before you ask Quatra is on L4 for some family problems." Trowa said. 

"Well, Im going to the band room, I have a song and I wanna pick out some kinda beat for it." Relena said while heading to the band room where they kept all of the band's things and where they would work on new stuff or rehearse. Heero stood up and followed Relena while looking at her bags she left. "Have the butler take care of those." he said while heading to the band room.   


Relena pulled her headphones on while hearing some different tunes. Heero watched her from the door way as she changed from tune to tune. A smile came to her face and she began to type up a rhythm for the band. It was almost Dinner time and she was done. Heero had still been watching her just admiring how much she had grown and how lovely she looked. He noticed she stood up and he walked out of the room. 

Relena put the papers inside her note book and just walked out of the band room. She headed up to her room unaware that Heero was following her. She went into her room and left the door open. "Something new to wear, I need something nice, but not to school girl nice." she said aloud. She went through her drawers until she found what she wanted to wear. She went into her bath room to change and take a shower. 

Heero walked into her room and looked around at the things on the wall. Since they left the Sanq Kingdom Relena has been a completely different person than before. She only worked on her songs and stayed in her room listening to music she likes. Her room was dark and it normally sent chills down anyone's back. It was painted black and so was everything in it. The four post bed was black with black see through sheets over it. Their where pictures of KoRn, Limp Bizkit, Papa Roach and Pink Floyd all over the walls. There was one thing that caught his attention it was a frame with a picture of him on her bed side table. It's frame was cracked and hate written in black marker over it. His eyes was filled with hurt. He loved Relena, and now she hated him. He set the frame down. 

Relena pulled up her jeans and zipped them up. She walked out and saw Heero setting her frame of him down. Her eyes widened as she pulled she belt around her jeans. Heero looked at her with the sign of hurt in his eyes. "I can explain." she said. Heero looked at her as the hurt turned to pain and then vanished into the perfect emotionless eyes. 'How could she explain this? She hates me it's that simple.' he thought. Relena pulled the belt tight and fastened it. She then noticed she only had her bra on and her face turned 5 different shades of red. Heero just looked at her once he noticed it. She did fill out very well in that area he had to itmit. Relena pulled her trench coat off the hanger in the door and put it on. 'This will have to do.' she thought. She walked to him. She picked up the frame and looked at Heero. "I did this after you followed me to Japan. I wanted to be alone, but now I have learned to grow with it." she said and set the frame down. "Why not get a new frame?" Heero said still not buying it. "Because, it never bothered me, as long as I could see your eyes I was happy." she said. Heero looked at the picture and noticed that not a crack or part of the writing was on his eyes area. "Im afraid of love as much as you are heero, if not then more." she said and walked to her closet. She pulled out a long sleeved black shirts with the saying 'I need No One' on it. She took off her trench coat and set it on the hanger the shirt was on. She put the shirt on and pulled it down a little but it only went right up just enough to show her belly button. She took her trench coat and set it on her bed. She really didn't notice Heero was still there. Heero was in his own world at the time. 'Afraid of it? I know I am, but why her?' was all that ran through his head. Relena put on knee high black boots. She laced them up to the top and tied it together. She grabbed the Trench coat and put it on then, headed to her bag next to Heero. Heero had just came out of his thoughts and grabbed Relena's wrist and pulled him to her. "Why are you afraid of it?" he asked. She looked into his eyes. He looked so confused just then but his eyes went back to the emotionless state once more. "Because rejection is a bitch." she said and pulled her arm away. Heero nodded and let go of her wrist. Relena grabbed her black back pack and through one strap over her shoulder. She grabbed her black beanie with the words 'Snoogens' on it and put it on. Heero had already walked out of her room and was probably waiting outside the door to find were she was going. She headed for the door and was stopped at the stars by heero. "Where are you going?" he said in a monotone voice. "To a friends, I'll be back by 11." she said and walked passed him. Nikki was walking out of the study down stairs right next to the stair case and saw Relena walking to the door. "Going to Jane's?" she asked. Relena nodded. "Can I come?" nikki asked again. "Yeah, it'll probably prevent Heero from following me and I need to talk to you about a song I made." Relena replied. Nikki just smirked and headed out the door with Relena. 

'Go follow her.' a voice inside Heero told him. 'No, she has Nikki, she'll be ok.' he thought. Heero sighed and walked into his room locking the door behind him. 

Nikki and Relena were talking more of the way and it seemed like everything was goin smoothly intill Nikki said something interesting. "You love him, I can tell." she said. Relena's head snapped up from her papers in her hands to Nikki who was driving. "What do you mean?" she said acting dumb. "Don't act like that around me, I see it." Nikki said. "Fine, yes I love him." Relena replied. Just then the car stopped and they where at Jane's. They both got out and headed to the door and knocked. A girl with long black hair and pale skin and a long black skirt on with a Doors shirt on and no shoes opens the door, she is extremely skinny and has several bracelets up and down her arms. "Hey, come in." she said cheerfully and moved so they could come in. 

As the night went on Relena was now asleep on Jane's couch in her room and Nikki was painting a picture of a man looking like Heero with a rope around his neck pulled tightly up to a tree branch. "I don't think Relena would like that very much, Nickel." Jane said looking at her painting. "Do not call me Nickel and I don't care, this is want I want to do to him. He is such an asshole to Relena sometimes. Im so happy that Relena has changed into a self confident person. He can't hurt her any longer." nikki replied. She stood up and shook Relena. "We need to go Rel, come on get up." she said. Relena only nodded and stood up. She looked at the painting but it didn't bother her since she was still half a sleep. THey slowly got to the car due to Relena's laziness. 

When they got home Nikki had trouble getting Relena out of the car. She heard the front door open and saw Trowa. She smiled with relief. "Can you please help me. She is too heavy for me to hold. SHe passed out while we were gone." she said. Trowa only nodded and picked up Relena. Nikki locked the car and followed Trowa. Nikki pulled Relena's bed covers back as Trowa set her on the bed. Nikki tucked her in and walked out after Trowa did. Nikki looked at Trowa. "Thanks." was all she said and went to her room and trowa went to his. 

The next morning Relena woke up and didn't feel like changing. She grabbed a biscuit from in the kitchen and went into the band room to find Nikki, Cat (im calling Catherine that it's so easy!) and Hilde messing with their instruments. She looked around more to see Heero sitting down in the room of all the sound check system with Trowa and Duo. Relena walked to the mic and opened the note book on the stool next to it. She pulled out her music sheets and handed them to the band. "It's a new song for a new CD maybe. It's called home." she said and they all nodded. Relena went to the mic and stood their. "What inspired you to write this?" Hilde said while reading the lyrics. "Heero..." she said and Heero's head shot straight up and looked into Relena's eyes. Relena looked at the lyrics and waited for the music to start. The drums began and the guitar as well and Relena began to sing: 

I force myself through another day   
Can't explain the way today just fell apart like everything   
Right in my face   
And I try to be the one   
I can't accept this all because of you   
I've had to walk away   
From everything 

Heero watched her as she rocked back and forth with the mic in her hand. 

I'm afraid to be alone   
Afraid you'll leave me when I'm gone   
I'm afraid to come back home 

Another sleepless night again   
Hotel rooms my only friend   
And friends like that just don't add up   
To anything   
And I try so hard to be everything   
That I should never take away from you again   
'Cause I heard ya say 

Heero's heart was hurting so bad as he listened to the lyrics. 

I'm afraid to be alone   
Afraid you'll leave me when I'm gone   
I'm afraid to come back home 

I cannot forget   
I live with regret   
I cannot forget   
I live with... 

'With regret? What could she regret?' Heero thought as she then looked into his eyes. He saw the tears that were forming as she sang. 

I'll live through this   
I can't see through this   
I can't do this anymore 

I'm afraid to be alone   
Afraid you'll leave me when I'm gone   
I'm afraid to come back home 

Afraid you'll leave me when I'm gone   
I just wish I was back home   
Home   
  
As Relena dragged out 'Home' heero was walking into the band room. She looked at him and finished her song. He looked at her and mouthed 'We need to talk.' she nodded and followed him out of there. 

"What was that about?" duo said while walking into the band room. Everyone shrugged except Nikki. 

---outside of the house near the forest near by--- 

"Why would you think I would leave you?" Heero said while looking into Relena's eyes. "I-I.....you never really showed that you would stay other than protecting me..." she said slowly. Heero placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it. Relena looked at him with such pain in her eyes but a little sign of love was their. She pulled away shaking her head. Heero reached for her but she jumped back. "Relena...please.." he said with pleading eyes. She shook her head and ran off into the direction of the road. Heero ran after her. 

Relena breathed heavily as she ran. 'No, I will not allow myself to be hurt again. No never.' she thought as she ran.   
  


A.N: I left you at a cliff hanger. I am so evil. I would like it if you would R&R!!!! ^_^ i know it's not that good but it's my first shot at a fanfic...well sorta 


	2. A change of life2

I don't own any of these songs, Staind does. I don't own any Pink Floyd songs either. I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own Nikki. ^_~ Well ok on to the fanfic. Oh I don't own any of these songs...though i may change some..9.9   
  


Relena continued to run as fast as she could. As she ran she noticed the road was slippery from the ran last night. As she ran she began to slip and fell but put her hands infront of her for support. Once she hit the ground with her hands she could hear Heero's feet on the road. She jumped up and ran faster down the road near Jane's place. 'Just have to get away.' she thought. 'Relena, please stop. You could get hurt.' Heero thought. 

Relena looked at Jane's house and stopped running. She breathed in and wiped her fore-head as she leaned down and breathed in heavily. Heero came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "What do you think you where doing?" he said in a cold tone. Relena's brain was running a mile a second and all this emotional mixing up made her so nauseated that she felt like she was going to barf. 

Heero rubbed her back to soothe her then heard her choke and see she was throughing up. 'Emotional stress.' he presumed and patted her back for support. Once she finished she stood up straight and looked at Heero. "Im sorry, for...for being a bitch." she said as she looked down. "Let's go home" he said and they walked off back to the house. 

As they came in Nikki was walking to the band room. She smiled slightly. "Relena, we're rehearsing for the concert tonight, so get in here." she said and closed the door behind her. Relena looked at Heero and noticed how soaked he was. She never noticed it was raining while they where out there. "Heero, your soaked, go change, I'll be in the band room." she said with regret fulness in her eyes. Heero looked at her he couldn't stand the regretful look in her eyes. "What are you regretful about?" he said in a cold tone. 'I didn't mean for it to come out like that.' he thought. "Everything...." she trailed off mumbling something and just walked off. "Im only changing if your changing." she heard him say. She only shook her head as a yes. 

When Relena came down she saw Heero in jeans and that green muscle shirt. She shook her head. 'I think he will never stop wearing that.' she thought. Relena wore baggy black jencos and a black wife beater with the words 'Daddy's Lil' Gurl' on it with a girl with purple hair spray painting it on in purple. She wore no shoes and her hair was down like normal. She rushed into the band room to see the boys in the sound check room and the girls tuning their instruments. They looked up at her and smiled. "Lets get this shindig started!" hilde said smiling. Relena laughed and headed for the mic and note pad. "What song?" she said looking at the band. "Same 4 Walls." said Heero just as he came in the room. Relena looked at him and gave him an odd look. "Why that song in particular?" she and Hilde said together. "It's a nice song." was all he said as he walked into the sound room. 

Relena nodded as the band prepared to play 'Same 4 Walls.' Relena looked through the glass separating the sound room from the band room. She looked into Heero's eyes and could see why he wanted the song. He was letting his mind control his body and never his heart, he was sick of it. Relena was willing to help him stop it. She smiled to herself and grabbed the pole that holds the mic with her right hand and the mic with her left as the music began.   
  
Relena began to sing slowly letting the words soak into everyone's mind. 

The thoughts from my mind   
Command my lips say I hate you   
The thoughts from my mind   
Command my hands to cut your silken flesh   
The thoughts from my mind   
Command my feet to stomp your head   
The thoughts from my mind have one question...   
When will this ever end? 

As she raises her voice slightly she can feel Heero's eyes piercing through her skin as her eyes are closed. 

Not much to the life   
I live Same 4 Walls   
I have nothing left to give   
Please take it all away....   
Same 4 Walls 

She lowered her voice back down and opened her eyes to meet with Heero's. 

The thoughts from my mind   
Feel the pain as rats claw at my flesh   
The thoughts from my mind   
Feels the joy as the needles hits my vein   
The thoughts from my mind   
Smells the stench as shit runs down my leg   
The thoughts from my mind   
ask for sanity Now for this I beg 

Her voice is raised again yet she doesn't close her eyes she just peers into Heero's eyes like it was her life. 

Not much to the life   
I live Same 4 Walls   
I have nothing left to give   
Please take it all away....   
Same 4 Walls   
Same 4 Walls 

As the music played she left her hand on the mic and took her right off of the pole. She looked down at the ground as she stepped back for a moment. She heard a door open and she looked to see Heero in the band room. She smirked and began to sing again. 

The thoughts from my mind   
Command my lips say I hate you   
The thoughts from my mind   
Command my hands to cut your silken flesh   
The thoughts from my mind   
Command my feet to stomp your head   
The thoughts from my mind have one question...   
WHEN WILL I BE DEAD? 

Relena raised her voice as she faced up holding the mic to her lips as she sang. 

Not much to the life   
I live Same 4 Walls   
I have nothing left to give   
Please take it all away....   
Same 4 Walls   
Same 4 Walls   
Same 4 Walls   
Same 4 Walls 

*Gun Shot Sound* 

She smirked as Duo hit the sound effect button to make that sound. Relena smiled and stood straight. Trowa and Duo walked out of the sound room clapping. Relena smiled as Nikki did a drum role. Relena turned around and smiled at Nikki. Nikki stopped once she looked at Relena and set the drum sticks down. Relena smiled as she looked at Cat and Hilde. The nodded. Relena walked out of the room and Heero followed. Relena turned around making her hair fly everywhere. She stared at into Heero's Prussian eyes as a wave of emotion flashed through them. 

"Please take it all away..." Heero said looking at Relena. His eyes begged her to get rid of the 4 walls around his heart. "How is it you make me feel this way? Wanting to get rid of my emotionless mask and feel human emotions?" he said. Relena placed her hand on his cheek. Heero moved his arm around her waist and pulled her right up against his body which caused Relena to let out a small yelp. Relena put her other hand on his cheek and pulled Heero's face down to hers. Relena reached up a bit as their lips lightly touch. Relena's hands move to around his neck. 

"Ahem." Heero and Relena snapped out of their gaze and looked at Trowa. "Your Manager is on the phone Relena." he said and held a cordless phone. Relena moved her hands and took the phone with a pissed look. Relena walked off into her room with the phone as she talked. 

"Did you really have to do that?" Heero said looking pissed as well. "Duo and the girls were too scared to break you two up. Mainly, Duo thought you would punch him over and over and the girls didn't wanna have a cranky Relena for the concert...so I was the only one left. Goes to show you how brave people really are..." Trowa said with a smirk. Heero chuckled at the thought of Duo scared of him. 

---In Relena's Room-- 

Relena: The bus will be here at 5? 

Rick (Manager): Yes, we have to get this done. It's the last show for this tour. 

Relena: Ok, ok. I get it. 

As Relena talks she doesn't notice that Heero has walked into her room. Relena continued to chat with Rick about the set and that stuff as Heero slid his arms around her waist from behind. Relena let out a small yelp. 

"What's wrong?" Rick said on the phone with uneasiness. Heero rested his head on Relena's shoulder and heard her sigh in relief noticing who it was. "Oh, nothing just got startled that all." Relena replied and felt Heero's breathe on her neck. It sent shivers down her spine as she held the phone. "I'll tell the girls to get ready, see ya at 5 Rick." she said and hanged up the phone. "Im nothing? You should be afraid of me.." Heero said with a serious tone but Relena could tell he was playing. Relena turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck letting the phone fall on the floor like it was nothing. "Why should I be afraid of you?" she said smiling. "I am the Perfect Soldier. I could kill you." he said with a slight smirk. "You would have done that years ago.." she said and slipped out of Heero's grasp. "Im going to tell the girls to get ready to go to the concert." she said and walked out.   
  
Relena and the band packed all the stuff in the bus and the boys went with them like always for near shows. Relena was talking to Nikki while Heero was somewhere. "I think Im ready to sing 'Wish you where here.'" Relena said and Nikki starred wide eyed. "You sure? Last time you cried out on stage..." nikki said with concern in her eyes. "Im sure, I shouldn't always be so sad over his death..." Relena said trying to smile. Her adopted father's death still had a way of bringing pain to her heart. She wrote a song and when they performed it she broke into tears. She was breaking boundaries today and she decided she would brake some more. 

As the staff of the band set up the stage Relena was going over the song. It wasn't really that long but it still took it's toll on her. As the afternoon progressed into 5 past 11 she was performing. As she looked out to the crowd she smiled. "Im going to do a song I haven't done in years... It's called 'Wish you where here..'" she said and the music began. Relena looked around the crowd and felt the tears stinging her eyes. She closed them and continued knowing she had to let it out.   
  
Relena:   
So, so you think you can tell   
Heaven from Hell,   
blue skies from pain.   
Can you tell a green field   
from a cold steel rail?   
A smile from a veil?   
Hilde & Relena:   
Do you think you can tell? 

Relena:   
Did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?   
Hot ashes for trees?   
Hot air for a cool breeze?   
Cold comfort for change?   
Did you exchange a walk on   
part in the war for a lead role in a cage? 

As it went onto the Guitar solo she smiled as the tears streamed down her face. She could feel Heero's eyes on her. She would be questioned for this one she knew it. 

How I wish, how I wish you were here.   
We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl,   
year after year,   
Running over the same old ground.   
What have we found?   
The same old fears.   
Wish you were here...   
  
She smiled as she finished singing but knew the song was still not done. She turned to her left to the side stage to see Heero and the boys their looking at her with curious eyes. She just turned back to the crowd. "How about we play Outside?" she heard screams and smiled. She walked to the right of the stage and grabbed an acoustic guitar and tuned it. "Ok, I haven't played this song in forever so give me a break." she smiled as the rest of the girls left to take a break. She sat down on a stool and began to play. 

Here I move   
you bring me too my knees   
again   
All this time   
that I thought differently   
All the time   
that I felt insecure   
Yeah   
and lay covered on my bed 

She looked out into the sea of people and just smiled as she continued to play her guitar and sing. She could still feel Heero's eyes on her, she always could tell. They burned through her flesh and saw her insides. 

Im on the outside   
Im looking' in   
I can see through you   
see what you cover   
cause inside your ugly   
you ugly like me   
I can see through you   
see what your really. 

all the time   
I felt like this wont end   
weren't for you   
and that tasted   
what I could never have   
it's from you   
all those times   
that i tried   
my intentions   
full of pride   
all a waste   
no time anymore 

im on the outside   
Im looking' in   
I can see through you   
see what you cover   
cause inside your ugly   
your ugly like me   
cause i can see through you   
see the real you 

all the times   
that i've cried   
all this wasted   
it's all inside   
and i feel   
all this pain   
stuffed it down   
it's back again   
and i lie   
hear in bed   
alone   
i can't make   
my fear   
tomorrow it will be ok 

As Relena sang she continued to look around her surroundings and smiled. She was happy like this and she always would be. She had Heero now...no more tears... she was on the outside looking in. And she enjoyed it. 

ooh   
im on the outside   
Im looking' in   
I can see through you   
see what you cover   
cause inside your ugly   
your ugly like me   
cause i can see through you   
see the real you   
  
She smiled as the song ended. "Take care everyone! Thank you for coming!" she screamed into the mic and walked off of the stage to the left to prevent questioning looks from everyone els. She walked out the the exiting door to sign autographs an saw someone formiliar. She continued to walk through the crowd she could hear people yelling out her name for her signature. As she came closer she went wide eyes as she saw Heero laughing and pointing at something. She followed his finger and saw a grumbling Duo with Soda all over him. She chuckled and that when Heero went silent. She looked at him questioningly and he just smiled. Oh, how good he looked like that. That smile could make her die. She heard and saw the note pads and pens all around her. She smiled and began to sign autographs for the people. She loved her fans they all said her music was moving and it made them think alot about their life and change it to good. She loved this...it was practically doing what she use to just loving it instead of having a burden. 

Once she was done it was about 2 a.m. and she was tired. She had been their for 3 hours. She never knew so many people where there. Then she remembered the place was sold out. Heero and the others disappeared after the Duo case. She shrugged it off and walked through the empty stadium. She looked around and smiled as the lights where still on. She singed with her arms spread wide opened and spinning around looking at the ceiling. 

"She wears a coat of color   
Loved by some,   
feared by others   
She's immortalized   
in young men's eyes   
Lust she breeds   
in the eyes of brothers   
Violent sons make   
bitter mothers   
So close your eyes,   
here's your surprise"   


She continued to sing to herself not noticing the noise of the instruments.   


"Beautiful is empty   
Beautiful is free   
Beautiful loves no one   
Beautiful stripped me   
stripped me   
stripped me   
In your mind she's your companion   
Vile instincts often candid   
Your regret is all that's left   
Beautiful is empty   
Beautiful is free   
Beautiful loves no one   
Beautiful stripped me   
stripped me   
stripped me   
stripped me   
stripped me   
She told me where I'm going   
And it's far away from home   
I think I'll go there on my own   
I think I'll go there on my own   
She told me where I'm going   
And it's far away from home   
I think I'll go there on my own   
Beautiful is empty   
Beautiful is free   
Beautiful loves no one   
Beautiful stripped me   
stripped me   
stripped me   
stripped me   
stripped me" 

As she finished she realized that she wasn't the only one in there. She heard instruments moving as the curtain went up she saw Heero at her mic and the rest of the band plus a piano. Relena lifted an eyebrow and Heero put his finger to his lips. As she heard the music play. She knew this song and all of a sudden she heard a beautiful voice and it was coming from Heero. She smiled with dilate. 

"Everytime our eyes meet, This feelin' inside me,

Is almost more than I can take, Baby when you touch me,

I can feel how much you love me, And it just blows me away,

I've never been this close to anyone or anything, I can hear your thoughts,

I can see your dreams,"

I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you,

It just keeps gettin' better, I want to spend the rest of my life,

With you by my side, forever and ever, Every little thing that you do,

Baby I'm amazed by you.

The smell of your skin, The taste of your kiss,

The way you whisper in the dark, Your hair all around me,

Baby you surround me, You touch every place in my heart,

You know it feels like the first time, Everytime,

I want to spend the whole night in your eyes,

I don't know how you do what you do I'm so in love with you,

It just keeps gettin' better, I want to spend the rest of my life,

With you by my side, forever and ever, Every little thing that you do,

Baby I'm amazed by you.

Every little thing that you do. Im so in love with you

It just keeps gettin' better and better

I want to spend the rest of my like

With you by my side

For ever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Oh, Every little thing that you do

Baby Im amazed by you."

Relena jumped up and down screaming and hollering. She ran up to the stage as Heero was bending down to get off. Once heero hit the floor on his feet Relena had pounced on him holding him tight. He smiled At her and stroked her hair. Relena let go and blushed. "Sorry..about that..I-I-I" she was stuttering. She could use to do speeches all the time and now she stuters.'I am weak' she thought and looked down in shame. Heero put his knuckles under her chin and pulled her head up to look at him. He searched her eyes for answers to everything to the world and the reason she is how she is. It was a simple answer...she was an _ANGEL._ Heero wrapped his arms around her waist pulling Relena closely to him. Relena's arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled his head to hers. "I love you.." Heero said looking into Relena's lovely eyes. Relena's eyes looked so confused but filled with love. 'Do I love him still??' she thought. She felt Heero's grip around her waist loosen. She had to say something before he got the wrong idea. Relena now with fear in her eyes looked up to meet Heero's intense gaze it looked so hurt, the emotion of rejection showed clearly. 'Yes..with in every day I love him even more.' she thought and smiled as love returned in her eyes. "I love you, Heero Yuy the Perfect Soldier. My perfect soldier." she said and felt his grip around her waist tighten. 

"GO GET HER HEERO!" Duo screamed from the stage. Relena busted out laughing as Heero gave Duo one of his best death glares. Heero began to walk taking Relena with him. Her made it to the side of the stage so they couldn't see. Heero leaned up against the stage and pulled Relena to him causing her head to jerk and one it came near his head he took her lips to his. Relena smiled in the kiss and could feel Heero pressing her lips to open. She did so and Heero's tongue felt almost every spot her could reach. Relena's tongue began to play with Heero's as they could hear the instruments moving. Heero looked to see them packing everything up. Relena saw as well and began to pull away. Heero pulled back so she couldn't get away. Relena began to squirm. Heero was happy just were he was and wasn't planning on moving. Relena gave up and began to play with the hairs on the back of his neck. Heero's hands moved up inside her shirt roaming around her back memorizing every bump. Relena gave out a slight gasp while looking up. Heero's head moved to her neck as he began to suck and lightly bite down on her neck. Relena moaned out with joy as Heero continued to give her pleasure. Relena's hands left his neck and went under his shirt going up and roaming his chest. Heero shivered at her touch. It was so pure so soft...everything he wasn't, but she didn't seem to care she just excepted him for who he was. He loved that about her, the one thing out of a million he loves about her. Relena's hands moved to his back as she found her place she set her around rapped around him as he continued to suck. "I think we need more than a crow bar to pull these two apart." Duo said as he stood their laughing. Heero's arms moved from where they were and He looked up at glare at Duo. 

Relena moved her hands quickly and blushed 50 different shades of red. Heero smirked seeing this. "Come on lets go home..and no naughty naughty on the bus, that's for me and Hilde." Duo said smiling like an Idiot. He walked off and left Relena and Heero to get ready and go the the bus. 

Once they got their the driver looked impatient and pissed. Heero didn't care but Relena said sorry for taking long to him. Relena sat looking out the window watching all the lights from outside as Heero sits down in the boof laying his head in his hands. 'What's missing?' Relena thought. She pulled out her note book and began to write away. 

When they got home Relena ran into her room and sleeped for hours... or days to her. Once she woke up it was bright outside. She grumbled and sat up. She looked around and put on a long black baggy shirt. She stifled a yawn and walked out of the room. 

Relena turned to the stairs and looked down. They seemed so far down. She sighed and headed down stairs. She noticed it was silent and looked at the microwave clock. '3.00 am' she blinked a few times. She had been asleep for a hole day? She wondered to the study and saw Heero typing on his laptop. 'Im not ever in the sanq kingdom yet he still does that.' she rolled her eyes and walked over to the table where coffee was kept warm at all hours. 'You would think it would be in the Kitchen but on, heero had to have it here.' she thought and got a cup of coffee. She heard the typing stop and a chair move. 'He is coming over here...most likely to put me to bed..' she thought. "Relena...." her name came out of his mouth like a prayer. Relena turned around and Prussian Blue eyes starred into aquamarine. Heero put his hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing up?" he said. Relena looked at him and gave a weary smile. "Just woke up. Was I really asleep for two days?" she looked at Heero and he nodded. "Due to stress said the doctor they had come in." he said. 

Relena too a sip of her coffee and almost choked on it. "Too strong." she managed to get out through all of the coughing. She looked up at Heero and saw a smirk on his face. "What's so funny?" she asked puzzled. He just shook his head. "You need to get back to bed, the doctor will come later to see if you are all right." he said. Relena lifted an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'll go back to bed. Maybe I want to stay in here with you..." she said. Heero's hand moved to her cheek and stayed their for a moment. "I say so." he said flatly and walked back to the desk. Relena's eyebrows unlighted in frustration. 'So stubborn!' she thought. Heero turned around just as she turned letting her hair fly around her making it seem she had wings or something of the type. The computer light shimmered on his face as she opened the door and turned to look at him. "Don't stay up too late. It's bad for your health." she said with a slight smirk and shut the door behind her. Heero put his hand on his fore-head and moved his bangs out from his back. He looked at the door and headed for it. 

Relena walked slowly to her room looking around noticing how slow life can be at times. She continued to walk intill she heard a door opened and close. She turned and saw Heero. His face was emotionless like always but now with that little spark of love. Relena stood their. Her world froze. Everytime he was near her world froze lingering on this one moment. Wishing for it to never end. She feared to wake up alone and cry again. She felt Heero's arms around her waist and pull her up against his body. That's when her shields fell down again. He always knew how to make her shields from the world fall down. Relena just rested against his chest as the silent tears ran down her cheeks. She puts her arms under his and held to his shoulders. Heero's hands moved to her thigh and pulled her up so he could carry her to bed. Relena gasped and heero just smirked. He walked into her room and laid her down. He shut the door and sat down next to the bed. "When you go to sleep I'll leave." he said. I sat up and got out of the bed. Heero grunted and pushed me back down. I rolled over to the other side and stood up. I went to my closet and pulled out my guitar. "Im not sleepy so Im going to practice..." I said and sat down on the bed pulling out my note book from under the bed. I could feel him watching me I just began to play as I read the lyrics in my head and said them.   
  
"I spent a day by the river   
It was quiet and the wind stood still   
I spent some time with nature   
To remind me of all that's real   
It's funny how silence speaks sometimes when you're alone   
And remember that you feel   
Again I stand against the Faceless Man   
Now I saw a face on the water   
It looked humble but willing to fight   
I saw the will of a warrior   
His yoke is easy and His burden is light   
He looked me right in the eyes   
Direct and concise to remind me   
To always do what's right   
Again I stand against the Faceless Man   
'Cause if the face inside can't see the light   
I know I'll have to walk alone   
And if I walk alone to the other side   
I know I might not make it home   
Again I stand against the Faceless Man   
Next time I see this face   
I'll say I choose to live for always   
So won't you come inside And never go away"   


I finished and heard clapping. I looked up to see Heero clapping and a smile crossed my face. I turned some pages. I put the guitar up. I remembered the tune to this song and began to sang. 

" I will never find another lover sweeter than you, sweeter than you   
I will never find another lover more precious than you, more precious than you   
Boy You are Close to me you're like my mother,   
Close to me you're like my father,   
Close to me you're like my sister,   
Close to me you're like my brother   
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing 

As I sang I could feel his eyes upon me. He was listening with intents. 

(CHORUS)   
All my life I pray for someone like you   
I thank God that I, that I finally found you   
All my life I pray for someone like you   
I hope that you feel the same way too   
Yes, I pray that you do, love me too 

Said I promised to never fall in love with a stranger,   
You're all I'm thinking of I praise the Lord above,   
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug,   
I REALLY LOVE YOU!!!   
(Oh so much,.. baby baby!) 

All my life, I pray for someone like you,   
I thank God (thank god I found you)that I, that I finally found you   
(Oh!) All my life(life!) I pray for someone like you   
I hope that you feel the same way too   
Yes, I pray that you do, love me 

You're all that I've ever known, your smile on your face, all I see is a glow,   
You turned my life around, You picked me up when I was down,   
You're all that I've ever known, when you smile your face glows,   
You picked me up when I was down   
You're all that I've ever known, when you smile your face glows,   
You picked me up when I was down & I hope that you feel the same way too,   
Yes I pray that you do love me too 

He smirked. His smile was a smirk. That's what lights up everything. His smirk or smile. 

All my life, I pray for someone like you,   
I thank God that I, that I finally found you   
All my life I pray for someone like you   
I hope that you feel the same way too " 

Heero had moved to the bed and was sitting next to Relena. She looked into his eyes and smiled. She turned the page even though this was a sad song she was going to sing it. 

"Something takes a part of me.   
Something lost and never seen.   
Everytime I start to believe,   
Something's raped and taken from me... from me. 

Life's got to always be messing with me. (You wanna see the light)   
Can't they chill and let me be free? (So do I)   
Can't I take away all this pain. (You wanna see the light)   
I try to every night, all in vain... in vain. 

Sometimes I cannot take this place.   
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste.   
Sometimes I cannot feel my face.   
You'll never see fall from grace   


Something takes a part of me.   
You and I were meant to be.   
I cheat, but for me to lay.   
Something takes a part of me. 

Feeling like a freak on a leash. (You wanna see the light)   
Feeling like I have no release. (So do I)   
How many times have I felt diseased? (You wanna see the light)   
Nothing in my life is free... is free   


Chorus 

Boom na da mmm dum na ema   
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema 

GO! 

So...fight! something on the...   
Fight...some things they fight   
So...something on the...   
Fight...some things they fight   
Fight...something of the   
No...some things they fight   
Fight...something of the...   
Fight...some things they fight 

Chorus 

Part of me...   
Oh... "   
  
Relena finished and Heero looked at her puzzled. "What made you wanna write that?" He said. "My life, when I was in the Sanq Kingdom, I felt like a freak on a leash." Relena said as she closed the note book. Heero looked at her just as Relena looked up at him. Heero smiled. "Please, no more sadness." he said with pleading eyes. Relena looked into his eyes and searched for a moment. Relena leaned to Heero as he did the same. Their lips met and instantly went into a passion frenzy. They searched each others body that night or morning and they did it every night since then because loving someone makes you feel the need to be with them every waking and sleeping second.   


A/N: Well I finished it! ^_^   



End file.
